movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Halloween Special
(A halloween special starts) (and plays) LPS Characters: Boys and girls of every age, Won't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see, This our town of Halloween. HTF Characters: This is Halloween, This is Halloween. Kittens: Pumpkin screamed in the dead of night. Nature + Imagine: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright Tabby Cat Sisters: It's our town, Everybody scream. Eds: in this town of Halloween. Leonard: I am the one hiding under your bed, Teeth round sharp and eyes glowing red. Knuckles: I am the one hiding under your stairs, Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair. All: This is Halloween, This is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween. Rodenteen Family: In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song Darwin: In this town, Don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise. Raccoons: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream Reginald: This is Halloween. Toad: Red 'n' black Mario: And slimy green. Dexter: Aren't you scared? Twins: Well, That's just fine. Sing it once, Sing it twice, Take a chance and roll the dice, Riding in the moon in the dead of night. Fat Albert: Everybody scream, everybody scream Junkyard Gang: In our town of Halloween. Rocky: I am the clown with the tear away face, Here on a flash and gone without a trace. Inspector Gadget: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair Nick: I am the shadow in the moon at night, Filling your dreams to the brim with fright. All: This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Ellie, Bradley and Polly: Tender loveness everywhere, Life's no fun without a good scare. Parents: That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween Darwin: In this town, Don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise. Kappa Mikey Cast: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee The Bluecheese Family: This is Halloween, Everybody scream, So please make way for our very special guy. Watterson Kids: Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now All: This is Halloween, This is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween. Kids: In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song All: La-La-Lalala. (repeats) All: Whee! (Stephen appears as Jack Skeleton) (like magic) (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: Now you're scared? Sandy: Huh? Are you guys scared? Eds: Litherly. PPGs: Mostly. Narrator: Later... Lionel: Yes. The spooky day today. (snickers) (Song begins) (and plays) Lionel: I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride (the baddies nod) Lionel: It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares! Kankers: Ooh. Lionel: So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining, new era Is tiptoeing nearer Hacker: And where can we feature? Lionel: Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last, I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared Be prepared! Anjelica: Sure, I'm certain we're all prepared. Patti: I like to be prepared. Didian: For anything? Lionel: For the thrill of Halloween. Graham: Oh, a Halloween special? Lionel: No, Dope, We're gonna scare them, Even the slaves. Terry: Great idea. Who are the slaves? Thugs: More slaves. More slaves. La-la-la-la-la-la. Wallas: That's right. Lionel: Buffoons! They're not easy to get! Paul Stoatbert: What's that meant to mean? Lionel: We'll try our best, Stick with me and you'll never go beaten again! John: Hooray! Dick: That's good! Pete: Fantastic! All: It's great that we'll soon be connected With a king who'll be all time adored John Weasel: And that's you, Master! Lionel: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me!!! Ringo: No indeed. Lionel: So prepare for the coup of the century Be prepared for the murkiest scam (Oooh... la, la, la!) Meticulous planning (We'll have food!) Tenacity spanning (Lots of food!) Decades of denial (We repeat!) Is simply why I'll (Endless meat!) Paul: We sure will! Lionel: Be king undisputed Respected, saluted And seen for the wonder I am Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared All: Be prepared! George: We're all prepared! All: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! (they laugh evilly) (Back with us) (however) (Ellie fly on a broomstick) (in the sky) Ellie: Whee! (flies like a bird in the sky) Ellie: Shame that they made me to take Roddy along as my black cat. (Roddy nods in agreement) Ellie: Better hang on. (Roderick hangs on) (Song starts) Ellie: One day, the whole world looks like an open page and you've been dancing as fast as you can with a smile on your face and then the earth and the sky they all fit together and carry me away as light as a feather chase the clouds from the ground in the big blue sky dont wanna watch it all blow by so i'm gonna fly (sings) Ellie: higher then i ever could feel the wind blow through my hair feel the sun dance with the moon and my feet cant stay on the ground any longer with every leap of faith I feel a little stronger wanna swing from a star in the big blue sky dont wanna watch it all go by so im gonna fly (sings more) Ellie: And see for myself what it looks like from up there taste the stardust in my mouth chase the clouds until they disappear (scats) Ellie: and if i could make just one life better bring a smile to your face when your under the weather then i'm feeling like i've finnaly found my home i'll plant the seeds and watch them grow so im gonna fly. (whistles) Ellie: I like being a witch on this Halloween. (chuckles) Ellie: fly... fly.. fly... higher than ever ever could im gonna fly im gonna fly higher than i ever ever could (smiles) (Song ends) (and stops) (She comes to a land) (and stops) Ellie: Whew. (pants) (Roderick purrs like a black cat) (to impress Ellie) Ellie: Now that's a black cat. (smiles) (Now with Nature + Imagine, Song starts) (and plays) Owen (Mr. Hyde): It's close to midnight and something evil's lurkin' in the dark Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart Aaron (Jafar): You try to scream But terror takes the sound before you make it Pecky (King Chicken): You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, You're paralyzed Chris (Chernabog): 'Cause this is thriller Thriller night And no one's gonna save you From the beast about to strike Vilburt (Frollo): You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight (they snicker) Chris: You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun Aaron: You close your eyes And hope that this is just imagination Vilburt: But all the while you hear a creature creepin' up behind You're outta time Chris: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance Against the thing with 40 eyes, girl Owen: Thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight Chris: Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade Pecky: There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time Aaron: They're open wide This is the end of your life, ooh Vilburt: They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial Owen: Now is the time For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah All through the night Aaron: I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see Owen: That this is thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more Than any ghoul would ever dare try Chris: Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a... Nature + Imagine: Killer, thriller, chiller Thriller here tonight Aaron: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more Than any ghoul would ever dare try Owen: Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller Vilburt: I'm gonna thrill you tonight Isaac (HIM's voice): Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'all's neighborhood And whomsoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corpse's shell (snickers) Isaac (HIM's voice): The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grisly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller (Evil laugh) (echoes) Thumbelina: Vampire Thumbelina's gonna drink your blood. (snickers) Thumbelina: (laughs) Just kidding. This is my costume I like to wear each Halloween. Rat in a Hat: Very funny. (Scene ends) (and stops) Thumbelina: Happy Halloween! All: Happy Halloween! (Thumbelina Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts